wvu_iepfandomcom-20200215-history
DOWNTOWN MORGANTOWN
'* MAIN CAMPUS:' main campus: it located where there is a class rooms . And it's located straight to the university AVU. it's also include libraries such as evansdale library , health sciences library and the law library .Also it includes the mountainlair. in mountainlair there is resturants so we can eat launch there. ' '''wikipedia foundation . ' '''west virgina university ( 2014 )AliJasm (talk) 16:25, April 2, 2014 (UTC) #Hadialameer 16:25, April 2, 2014 (UTC) '* DOWNTOWN :' Every student spend their time in downtown. What is downtown?..it's include high street and main street. Downtown of Morgantown is a beautiful city with one of the strongest economies for small metro areas. Moreover, there are international restaurants, such as Thai, Arabian, Maxican, and Chiness restaurant. There is so many sightseen in downtown, Such as Monongalia Arts Center and WVU, and the river. There are a lots of activities to do in Downtown specialy in high street. For instance, there are many night clubs and so many restaurats to go and eat delicious foods. Moreover there is one Museum of Art in high street if you were interesting in painting! There are a lots of improvments that Downtown should have it. Such as, building more stores with popular brands like Aldo, Apple store, and Newyork stuff. Also fixing roads will be better therefore the car engines won't damage. Moreover, they should provide more parking lot. Hibaalharthi (talk) 18:21, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ''' Travelmorgantown11.jpg * SUNNYSIDE : '''it's located on university avenue , about a block away from WVU's downtown campus . it actually takes the south part of morgantown. The Sunnyside project has been underway since 2004 with adoption of a comprehensive plan for revitalization of this predominantly single student residential neighborhood. it is the safest place for student housing . i think that there somthing would improve this area like more grossary upthere . Morgantown , westvirginia . MHD GHAITH HALLAK (talk) 16:24, April 2, 2014 (UTC) '*SOUTH PARK - MORGANTOWN :' SPAN-plaque.png '' '' '' ' '' '' ' '' Hadialameer 02:57, April 3, 2014 (UTC) '' '' '' ''And there is something special about the SOUTH PARK it's the '' '' '' '' It takes more than good intentions to make a good neighborhood. Come to the meeting and participate…bring a neighbor! '' '' '' ''The SPAN (South Park Association of Neighbors) e-mail is spanwv@yahoo.com. The meetings are the 4th Wed of each month at the First Christian Church at the corner of Grand and Cobun in the basement. Enter thru the door on Edgewood. 6:30 pm is the social time and the meeting starts at 7:00. We are finished no later than 8:30. All are welcome.(2014 Address: Morgantown, WV 26505 · Phone: (304) 284-7405 · Email: info@cityofmorgantown.org · Powered by M&S Consulting.) M&S Consulting.) '' '' '' ''South Park Historic District is a national District, it's located at Morgantown, Monongalia County, West Virginia, Near by Monongahela River, The district is characterized by tightly packed dwellings on a hillside and represent a variety of post-Victorian architectural styles popular between 1900 and 1940. '' '' ''Notable buildings include the Morgantown High School, First Church of Christian Science, Crestholm Pharmacy, and Bobbette's Confectionary.'' '' 'Also you can go there and camping , and you can see Monongahela River from there and swim and fishing .'' '''wikipedia, ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Park_Historic_District_(Morgantown,_West_Virginia) ), 28 November 2013 at 15:14. '' ''